dimension20fandomcom-20200214-history
Arborly
Arborly is a village on the border of Sylvaire, mostly home to wood elves and forest gnomes. It was overtaken by the Forest of the Nightmare King, but was saved by the magic of the druid gnome Grafmy Rootdrinker, who sacrificed his life to keep Arborly safe. It is now lead by Grafmy's companion, an awakened fox named Nuathera. Episodes * Crustaceans and Crushes * Hellbound Locations Holly Hill A gnomish mansion in a hollowed-out tree, owned by Grover Tillythatch, a venue executive, seafood enthusiast, and suspected tax evader. It has four fridges and three hot tubs, one of which is absolutely filled with shrimp. When the party stays the night at Holly Hill in Crustaceans and Crushes, Sandralynn and Gilear hide in the van, leaving the Hangman in charge of the kids. Kristen finds some loose crab meat and makes 'crabchos', Gorgug becomes the Crab King and Riz cries about shrimp, while Fig and Ayda sneak off to investigate the briar wall and make out in the woods. The night concludes in a mattress party in the garden. Tinkerers Hall A small hall where the gnomish tinkerers work, helping to hollow out trees, build homes and keep Arborly hidden. Gorgug, Fabian and Ragh visit the tinkerers hall to find out more about what Arianwen and Aelwen were doing in Arborly, and get some upgrades to their gear. The tinkerers also help Gorgug connect his crystal to his parent's satellite, allowing him to call home to Zelda. * Crumpkin Springbill -''' The pumpkin shaped, shiny headed, moustachioed gnome that shows Gorgug, Fabian and Ragh around. He shows them the list of supplies that Arianwen bought for the ritual, and then sells the same ingredients to them, including two large blocks of dusk moss incense. * 'Polly Pullypad -' Gnome tinkerer with ornithopter wings who adds springs to Gorgug's boots and helps him work on his crystal. * 'Osmond Wobbletrouble -' Bearded gnome who works on Gorgug's boots and crystal. '''The Owl and Harp Gnomish Inn and Tavern that Arianwen stayed at in Arborly, and where she performed the ritual to put Gorthalax's Gem inside of Killian. Adaine and Riz visit to investigate the ritual, and find the papers that shed light on Kalina's plague and lead to the discovery of the cure. Shrine of Thorns Moss covered shrine within the briar wall surrounding Sylvaire. Fig, Kristen and Tracker visit the Shrine of Thorns, looking for a weak point to possibly use to enter the forest. Tracker finds that she is unable to enter the shrine. Within the shrine, they find an elven carving of the Goddess of mystery, holding a book and a broom and with a black cat familiar. Fig's Burning Hands spell that she used at the top of the briars left a scorched handprint within the shrine. When she cast it again within the shrine, a portal into hell opened. Characters Grafmy Rootdrinker * Gnome Druid who gave their life to reclaim Arborly from the Forest of the Nightmare King Nuathera * Awakened Fox, companion of Grafmy Rootdrinker when he was alive. Now leads an encampment of Wood Elves who protect and watch over the town of Arborly. Mira Silverbow * Grumpy wood elf ranger woman who works for Newathera and dislikes outsiders. Killian * Wood elf who worked for Arianwen while she stayed in the Owl and Harp Tavern, and was later killed and used as part of a ritual to allow them to enter the Forest of the Nightmare King Category:Locations